


The Devil in Our Wake

by mywritingsaboutwrestlers



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Adam Cole is evil, Burning buildings, Demigod!Aleister Black, F/M, Magic, Smut, here it is yall, poor grandma, reader can do magic, there is a character death in the beginning, there is blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingsaboutwrestlers/pseuds/mywritingsaboutwrestlers
Summary: Reader and her grandma are very close. Unfortunately, grandma is murdered and leaves behind her knowledge to the reader, whom finds out she can do magic. She is told to run in a letter her mother left her and finds that she must find a man. When she does, he will prepare her for the fight of her life.





	The Devil in Our Wake

           Your grandmother had always told you things, told you about your heritage, how you were descended from some of the greatest witches and warlocks known to humans, how gods were real, how Hecate was the only god you should truly worship. You had believed her as a child, always wishing to hear more about your ancestors and the wonderful things they had done. As you grew older, your parents restricted you from seeing her as often as you did growing up, saying she was only filling your head with nonsense. It led to you sneaking out to see your grandmother. She would tell such wonderous stories and show you amazing books in languages you didn’t understand. She taught you how to read a few of them, promising that in the event of her death, you would receive all of her books and teachings she had written out for you. She made you promise to keep them safe, so you did, swearing upon your life.

           On your eighteenth birthday, your grandmother called you, frantic and telling you to go to her house. She told you to grab clothing and any necessities. She gave you instructions to write a note for your parents, telling them to not look for you as you were never going to be found. You trusted your grandmother with your life, so you did as she asked. You left a note, not saying where you were going, leaving it on the kitchen table. You went to your car and headed for your grandmother’s house. Upon arrival, you knew something was wrong, something was  _horribly_ wrong. The lights were all out, the front door was barely hanging by the hinges, and you could smell something horrific, like Death itself was waiting inside for you. You were filled with dread as you cautiously stepped inside, picking up a piece of the splintered trim work from the front door as a weapon. You held in a gasp at the destruction in her house. Furniture was thrown about, many of her protective herbs and charms were burned or torn apart.

           You traveled further into the house, looking for any signs of your grandmother. You finally found her on the floor of her bedroom, blood dripping from a wound on her head. You cried out to her, dropping to your knees beside her. “Grandma?” you whispered, shaking her gently. She woke with a start, hand outstretched with wisps of smoke billowing off her. You gasped in surprise, falling backwards onto your butt.

           “My dear! You came!” she whispered. She pressed her hand to her head. “It is time. He is coming, and you must run. Follow my instructions. I left them for you in the study on the desk. Take the instructions with you.”

           “What? Who is coming?” you asked, eyes darting around.

           “The Devil, my dear. And he will not stop until our bloodline is gone. Go to my study. Follow the instructions. And no matter what you hear or see, you must not come save me, and you must not return until it is time.” She gave you a smile.

           Tears streamed down your cheeks. “I can’t leave you,” you whispered, taking her hand.

           “There is nowhere you could go, that I won’t be with you. Now go.” She pushed you gently.

           You stood up, giving her one last look before going to the study. You heard her whisper on last time as you ran into the study. You shut the door behind you. There was a piece of paper on the desk which you immediately snatched up. You frowned upon reading it.

_My dearest granddaughter,_

_The time has come for us to part ways in this life. Know that I am ready for Hades to take me, that I am ready to go away from the realm. I shall be happier where I am going. But you must know that I leave you with all of the tools you need to protect yourself, and the tools to find him. You must find the man with the demon on his back. He can help you fight the Devil and send him back to the deepest pits of Tartarus. Follow these instructions exactly and you will find the man with the demon tattoo. I love you, my dear, and I shall see you in another life._

_Love,_

_Your Grandmother_

_Step 1. Go to the bookcase by the window, the one where I keep my oldest books. The red one on the second highest shelf is the one you need to look for. Stroke the spine of it, and the bookcase she move. Go inside._

_Step 2. Behind the bookshelf you shall find a satchel with many books inside. Take it. You will need it. Beside it is a chest full of ingredients. You will need it as well. On the wall opposite the door are runes carved into the concrete. Touch them starting at the top and going clockwise. It shall glow red if done right. Go through the passage._

_Step 3. At this point, the Devil shall be back inside the house. Run to your car, get inside, and leave. Do NOT come back for me. It will only result in your death. You must head west towards the Pacific Ocean. But you must not reach there for five years. You must not stay longer than a month in any place._

_Step 4. I am leaving you something very important. It is a small wallet, but whenever you purchase something, you have the exact amount of money needed for it. It will help you in your travels, my dear. Once you have reached your twenty-third birthday, you will be drawn to a small oceanside town. Go there. The man with the demon on his back shall be there in a cabin, waiting for you. Trust him, as he has been a protector of our family for many generations._

_Follow these, my dear. And our bloodline shall live on._

           You folded the note, stuffing it into your back pocket. You did as she asked, opening the bookshelf, taking the bag and the chest, touching the runes in the correct order. Once you followed the passage, you heard horrible noises coming from inside the house. You ran to your car, tossing the bag and chest onto the passenger seat before you started the car. You heard a horrific scream from inside, tears falling down your face as you peeled out of the driveway and left. You glanced at the house to see a bright blue light emitting from it and a pulse erupted from it, making your car shake as you sped away. You felt suddenly. You knew that your grandmother was dead. But you couldn’t go back.

~~~~~~~~~~

           Your five years had passed, you on the run, but always feeling as if the Devil was at your back. You studied everything your grandmother left you, learning all the spells needed to protect you, but they never lasted long. As soon as they would wear off, you were leaving, on the move and never drawing attention to yourself. You became quite adept with magic at this point, so you could do many little tricks and things to entertain yourself. But it was a lonely life. You had no one, no one to speak to, and no one to laugh with and enjoy anything you found enjoyable. At times, it would be too much and you would lose yourself, wishing nothing more than to end everything. But you remembered what your grandmother wished for you to do, so you followed, never letting yourself stray.

           It was your birthday and you found yourself in a little seaside town, just as your grandmother had described. You could feel the magic surrounding the town, you could feel it radiating around you. It calmed you, but not for long. The Devil would find you soon, you couldn’t pinpoint the exact day, but it would be within the next two months, maybe less. You had to find the man your grandmother spoke of, knowing he was near to you. You hoped she was right and you hoped beyond hope that he would help you to send the Devil back to the Underworld.

           You wandered into the forest, letting yourself be guided by the deep feeling in your gut. It had started to grow dark at this point, the sun setting on the horizon as you ventured further and further into the woods until you saw a little cabin, the windows lit up from the inside. The feeling had reached its peak as you walked to the door. You took a deep breath, your eyes shutting briefly as you raised your hand to knock. After you knocked, there was shuffling inside. The door swung open.

           Before you stood a striking man, his hair shaved on the sides, but long on top. He had a beard and a lip ring that drew your eyes to his lips. He was taller than you and broad underneath his gray button up. His sleeves were rolled up, showing countless tattoos splattering his arms. He also wore black slacks and you could tell that he was very well built underneath his clothes.

           “Can I help you?” he asked. His voice was smooth as he spoke.

           “I was told to find you by my grandmother five years ago,” you said.

           He nodded, grabbing you by the wrist and pulling you inside. He looked out the door, seeing no one else and shut the door. You clasped your hands in front of you, eyeing the man warily. He turned to you, crossing his arms over his chest.

           “She told me to expect you, just as I told her about the prophecy. I’m Aleister, if there are to be introductions. And I’m going to help you fight the Devil so that your bloodline can continue.” He stepped towards you, walking around you as he examined you. “You’re much… prettier than I expected.”

           You frowned, glaring at him once he was back in front of you. “Thanks,” you snapped. “Are you going to help me?”

           “Of course I am. I’ve protected your family for generations and I plan on doing it for many more. I owe a very large debt to your family. I have also grown rather fond of your bloodline.” He took your chin in his hand gently, tilting your face up towards him. “You are rather beautiful. And I assume that you have been training yourself in the ways of magic?”

           You jerked your chin from his hand. “Yes, I have.”

           He smirked a bit, but backed away from you. “Then show me something. Show me something extraordinary.” He stood back, crossing his arms, waiting patiently for you to do something. “Do you have your grandmother’s natural gift for fire and smoke?”

           You shook your head. You raised your hand, turning it palm up. Green vines wrapped around your wrist, forming a small twist in your palm. A rose grew, blooming in your hand. Aleister took your hand gently, eyes wide as he looked at the flower.

           “You have a rare gift indeed,” he whispered in awe. “This hasn’t been present in your bloodline in a very long time. Not for many centuries.” He plucked the rose from your hand, noting how you winced when it stung. “My apologies. I believe it is time I show you what is in those books of yours, things that you have yet to see in their pages.” He slid his hand up your arm, words unknown to you leaving his mouth. Warmth flooded you. “Come with me.” He headed for the stairs in the cabin. You followed him slowly, eyes falling onto his ass for a brief moment.

           “What are you exactly?” you asked.

           He chuckled as he continued walking, heading towards a back room. “I’m a demigod.”

           Your eyes widened. You had known gods existed, but you had never expected to meet one, not once in your life did you think you would. “Whose child are you?” You sped up so you were right behind him. He opened the door to the room, which looked much like your grandmother’s study.

           “Hecate, the goddess of magic. She is… a good mother, I couldn’t have asked for better. She doesn’t have many children, but those of us that there are, she loves. Well, most of us,” he replied cryptically. He frowned a bit before he entered the study. “Can I see your books?”

           You nodded, setting your bag on one of the chairs in there. You opened it and shuffled around, pulling out five books. You set them on the desk. Aleister ran his fingers over each book, drawing your attention to the tattoos on his knuckles. You wondered why he had so many. “Do you really have a demon on your back?” you blurted. You covered your mouth in embarrassment.

           Aleister chuckled again. “I do. Though you have to earn the privilege of seeing it.” He smirked again, his eyes sparkling at you. “Let me show you something in these books. Come here.” He took you by the hand and led you around the table. He opened the one closest to you. He took your hand to press it flat against the pages, his fingers curling around your hand. You were highly aware of him pressing himself to your back. You hadn’t been this close to a human in years and it was strange that he so readily invaded your space, pressing himself to you in a way you wouldn’t expect from a stranger. “Take in a deep breath and close your eyes,” he whispered.

           You did as he asked, trying hard to ignore him behind you. Your fingers began to tingle as he pressed down on your hand. You concentrated on what you were feeling with your hand pressed to the page, feeling power surge through you.

           “Open your eyes.”

           Your eyes fluttered open and you gasped. The text on the page was glowing and lifting from the page, floating in front of you. Symbols you had never seen before accompanied the words, each one showing itself a little brighter as they got closer to you and then fading slightly once another floated closer. Aleister took your free hand and lifted it, letting your fingers touch one of the symbols. It grew in size, making your eyes widen.

           “This is what your books couldn’t teach you. This power could only be released with my help. Now I can teach you how to hone these skills, make you able to not only see these symbols, but write them and use them to your advantage against the Devil.” He released your hands and the symbols faded in the air. “Shall we get started?”

~~~~~~~~~~

           “Faster,” he said, stoicism the only thing on his face.

You were sweating, arms raised as you drew the symbol in the air as quickly as you could. It made you heat up, hence why you were drenched in sweat. You drew four more symbols in the air, your skin flushing bright red with the effort of casting the spell. Fire erupted from your fingertips, shooting up in beautiful designs before disappearing. You growled, drawing the shapes again. Once again, the fire was only brief, unlike how it was supposed to be. Your frustration was growing and Aleister wasn’t helping. You’d been doing this same exercise every day for the past week. It was obvious that you weren’t adept with fire like your grandmother was, but he seemed adamant that you needed to know how to do it.

“Again.”

You wanted to collapse in frustration. You couldn’t try again, not at this rate. “No,” you whispered, resting your hands on your knees as you caught your breath.

“What was that?” he asked.

“I said ‘no’, Aleister. I can’t. We’ve been doing this for days. I’m not cut out for fire magic, alright? I’m not my grandmother.”

Aleister approached you slowly, his steel blue eyes the only thing on his face showing any emotion. His eyes showed that he was just as frustrated as you, but you were trying your hardest. Fire wasn’t your forte. “I have noticed you are not your grandmother. You lack her spirit.”

You wanted to be angry with him, you wanted to yell at him for that. But you couldn’t find the energy, your shoulders slumping. “I know…” You felt angry tears welling in your eyes. “I had it once, but it’s gone, has been ever since she died.” You stood up straight, glaring up at him. “Don’t expect me to take to your teachings immediately. I’ve had to teach myself for the last five years, I’ve been isolated, not allowed to be in one place for longer than a month because this stupid Devil guy wants to end my bloodline -which you haven’t explained to me- and on top of that, you’re expecting me to be good with magic that I have no feeling for. I’m no good with fire, never have been, yet you’re here making me work with it when I should be learning how to use the gifts I already have!” You were fuming now, having found your energy. “The Devil could be here in the next month, maybe two if we’re lucky, and I’m not learning how to defend myself! I’m learning how to use something useless to me!”

He moved quickly, so quickly that you almost didn’t notice until he was right in front of you, hand tilting your face up towards his. “There’s that spirit.” The tears tracking down your face were wiped away by him. “You needed to be pushed, and now you’ve done it. We can begin working on your strengths, build them up, and then you will be ready for when he comes.” He turned and walked away from you, heading back to the cabin. “You should shower and rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.”

You followed him to the cabin, going straight to your room to grab pajamas. You went to the shared bathroom, shedding your clothes and climbing into the shower once it was at your desired temperature. You sighed once inside, your tense muscles relaxing bit by bit, but you couldn’t completely relax. You were still wound tight like a drum. You tried to finish in the shower as quick as you could. When you finally finished, you dressed yourself and went to your room. You flopped on your bed dramatically, hugging your pillow tightly as you snuggled into it. You groaned and whined when Aleister knocked on your door. You grunted that he could come in, but you didn’t move from your spot. You jumped when he straddled your hips, his hands coming up to your shoulders. You moaned loudly when he started kneading your shoulders, rubbing out the tension in your body. You started to relax finally. He said nothing as his hands moved down your back. You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t thought about the handsome man’s hands on you, but in a much more intimate way.

You blushed when you thought of that, hoping Aleister couldn’t see the red rising in your cheeks. You were so lost in thought that you didn’t notice his hands creeping up underneath your loose shirt until his hands landed on your sides on either side of your breasts. You wanted to say something, but he moved his hands, soothing them down your back. It felt good, the roughness of his hands, the callouses catching on your soft skin. You wondered what his tattooed skin would look like pressed against your skin, wondered if his body would feel good pressed against your own. Your thoughts were interrupted when he leaned forward, his lips by your ear.

“I will let you sleep now, little witch. Tomorrow, we begin the true part of your training,” he whispered. He climbed off you, turning the light off as he left your room, shutting the door behind himself.

You rolled over onto your back, face still warm. If the Devil wasn’t going to be the death of you, then it was surely going to be Aleister.

~~~~~~~~~~

           Six weeks of intense training and shameless flirting from the both of you was what you endured. Aleister had become a little touchier than he was before, his hands lingering for too long, his lips almost brushing you when he was pressed to your back. You weren’t much better, letting your gaze linger on him for too long, or when you would practice spells, sometimes you would purposely tweak your fingers just wrong, so he would have to touch you and correct you. You danced around one another, and in the time you had gotten to know him, you had the firm belief that you had fallen head over heels for him. It was dangerous to say the least, falling for a demigod. You had no idea what it could possibly lead to, but you were definitely curious to find out.

           Then the Devil showed his face.

~~~~~~~~~~

           It was around two in the morning when you heard the front door come crashing down. You launched up in bed, already drawing symbols into the air. Your door opened slowly, Aleister walking in silently. He held his finger to his lips, gesturing for you to stand up with his other hand. You did as he asked, standing up. A loud crash made you jump. Aleister walked towards you, taking your face in his hands.

           “It’s time, little witch. I will be by your side to fight this, every step of the way, just remember your training. We can kill him,” he whispered.

           “Come on out, little bitch!” a man yelled from downstairs. “You can’t hide from me!”

           You felt fear grip you. You were terrified, knowing that tonight two things could happen: you would kill the Devil, or the Devil would kill you. “I don’t want to die,” you whispered, tears gathering in your eyes. “I don’t want to, Aleister.”

           He pressed his forehead to yours. “You won’t die, I promise. I wouldn’t know what to do without you. I’ve lived for centuries with no one, no one to love, yet I meet you and-“

           The door came crashing down. You almost shrieked. Aleister turned, keeping you behind him as he glared at the intruder. You peaked over his shoulder, eyes widening. You hadn’t expected the Devil to be handsome with long brown hair and striking blue eyes. He was smirking at you, his eyes glowing red as he stepped into your room.

           “Aleister. I knew you were involved,” the Devil said. “Do you really think you can protect her?”

           “Adam, why are you doing this?” Aleister asked. He brought a hand back towards you, resting it on your wrist.

           “Why am I doing this? I’m ding this because for centuries, our mother has blessed and loved this bloodline. She used to love me so much, used to care for me, but then her family became devout, and she sent me to speak to them.” Adam stepped forward, head tilting to the side. “It’s not my fault I fell in love with their daughter! I tried to stay away, but I loved her!” His fists clenched. “She didn’t love me, but I was going to make her love me. My spell failed, turning her into… I don’t know what she turned into. Her family hunted me down! They have hunted down any children I’ve had and slaughtered them! They deserve to die out!” Fire erupted from his fingers. “And now you will.” The fire shot forwards, but you managed to throw up a shield, making it dissipate.

           You stepped out from behind Aleister. “No, this isn’t where my bloodline ends. You killed my grandmother, and now it’s your turn to die.” You stunned him when you thrust your hands into the air, vines shooting from the floor to wrap around his legs, sliding up his body. His hands were locked behind his back as you stepped forward. “You know, I was expecting some epic battle between us, blows being traded, magic thrown around, hell, I half expected to die. But you know, I’m realizing something: you’re pathetic. You wanted someone that didn’t love you, you tried to  _force_ her to love you, and instead, you turned her into a monster. Then you get angry when my family gets back at you for taking her away from them. I don’t condone them killing your children, that’s not wrong, but you’ve gone after my family for generations.” You could see that he was angry, practically fuming. “Is there any way for us to make amends?”

           Adam burst into flames, your vines burning. It hurt you, making you scream in pain. Aleister shot forward, pinning Adam to the wall. “Enough, brother!”

           Adam shoved him out of the way, lunging for you. You used everything Aleister had taught you to throw Adam back, lifting him into the air and then launching him out the window. There was a loud crash as he went through it, followed by a rather loud thud. You ran to the window, looking down to see that he was gone. Your blood ran cold when you heard another thud behind you. You turned to see Aleister laid out on the ground with Adam standing over him with a sadistic smile on his face.

           “Now it’s just us, little bitch,” he sang, winking at you. He flicked his hand, the floor beneath you collapsing. You and Aleister were sent into the living room, pain blossoming across your back when you landed hard on the floor. Adam slowly descended from above you. You sat up, drawing a symbol in the air. Another shield surrounded you as he continued with his fiery assault. You were beginning to catch on to what he was doing. He seemed to only use fire, which could be used to your advantage, but you weren’t very good with water magic either, but Aleister was. But Aleister was knocked out cold in front of you. You turned to head for the front door, running outside. You hoped to buy yourself a little time, so you could cast a water spell, the most powerful one you could conjure. You had to, for Aleister, for your grandmother, for you. Adam followed you into the woods as you started the spell, the symbols floating in the air. You managed to flip around in time to cast it, the spell flying forward at Adam.

           Adam dodged it with ease, laughing at you as you fumbled around to do it again. He shattered the shield around you, running forward and tackling you to the ground. You tried to fight him off, but he held a blade up, stabbing you in the shoulder. You cried out in pain, bringing your hand up to grab him by the neck, saying an incantation that made his skin begin to burn where you were touching him. He howled, twisting the knife hard. You managed to shove him off, holding your shoulder in pain. You managed to roll over so you could drag yourself up to standing. You noticed him choking on the ground, raising his hand to point at you.

           “You can’t kill me,” he choked out.

           You frowned down at him. You drew the water spell in the air, aiming it down at him. “I can, and I will. I feel sorry for you, Adam. All this time you’ve been trying to kill my family, and you failed. Goodbye, Adam.” You released the spell, a water spike forming in the air to kill him. He raised his hand, fire shooting from it. It wasn’t aimed at you, though, the cabin erupting in flames. Adam died with a smile on his face. You turned towards the cabin. “Aleister!” You ran for the cabin, stopping at the door as the flames licked at the walls. You could see Aleister still unconscious on the floor. You jumped through the doorway, dropping by Aleister. Smoke was beginning to fill the house, making you cough and sputter as you shook Aleister, trying to wake him. Your shoulder was still full of pain. You stood, grabbing Aleister underneath the shoulders and tried to drag him outside. But you couldn’t, you were too drained to even stay standing. You dropped to your knees, looking around the burning house before pulling him up onto your lap, gently touching his cheek. You heard something collapse somewhere in the cabin.

           Aleister remained knocked out. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t leave you here,” you whispered. “I killed him, but he managed to cast one last spell to set the house on fire.” You leaned down, kissing his forehead. “I guess I’m going to die anyways, but at least I’m with you, Aleister.” You moved your lips down to his, giving him a kiss, his lip ring digging into your lip. “I love you…”

           The last things you heard were the roof collapsing, and the soft whisper of Aleister’s voice as he said your name.

~~~~~~~~~~

           Someone was whispering in your ear, someone was saying something sweet to you, little words that made you smile. Your eyes opened to see Aleister smiling down at you. You were in a room, somewhere you didn’t know with him lying next to you, leaning onto his elbow as he looked down at you.

           “Are we dead and in heaven?” you asked.

           Aleister chuckled, shaking his head. “No, we are not. You unknowingly put a shield around us before you passed out. You saved us.” He leaned down, brushing his nose against yours.

           You blushed, smiling up at him. You couldn’t fight your urges anymore, tangling your fingers in his hair, dragging him down for a kiss. He froze in shock, but moved his mouth against yours once he realized what was happening. He pushed his hands underneath you, lifting you until you both were sitting, you straddling his lap as he leaned back against the headboard of the bed. You moaned softly as he rubbed your thighs, his beard scratching your face.

           “Woah! I don’t need to see that!” someone shouted from behind you.

           You squealed, turning your head to see an unbelievably tall man that was all tattooed standing in the doorway with a smirk. Your face turned even redder than it was.

           “I’m just kidding, kid. Just came to check on you. I’ll be leaving you to it, Aleister.” He winked at your two, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

           Aleister pressed his mouth to your neck. “Don’t mind Baron. He means well. Now, where were we, little witch?” He slid his hands up your thighs, his lips sliding down your neck. “Ignore him. It’s just us now.” He slid his hand to the front of your pants, his thumb sliding up your slit through the clothing. You whimpered, grabbing him by his hair and kissing him again.

           “Oh, please, Aleister, please,” you whispered. You rolled your hips against his. “Please.”

           He rolled over, hovering over you with his lips against yours, his hips pushed against the apex of your thighs. “’M gonna have to fuck you, little witch. I want to fuck you so good and hard.” Something ghosted up your thigh. You thought it was his hand, but then you saw him lift himself using both his arms. “Do you mind if I use a little magic on you?”

           “A-Aleister,” you whispered. The pressure increased on your thigh. “Not now, not for our first time.”          

           The pressure left as he nodded, his lips descending upon yours. He moaned into your mouth as you ran your hands down his chest to his abdomen. He sat up, tearing his shirt off. Your eyes landed on the ink on his skin, admiring the beautiful work for a moment before dragging him back down for a kiss. He tugged at your shirt. You helped him tug it off, his hands falling to your bra to drag the cups down, his lips wrapping around your nipple. A gasp escaped you, your back arching off the bed to press your breast farther against his mouth. It was a bit of a struggle, but you managed to get your bra off, throwing it across the room. He chuckled against your soft skin, his steel blue eyes catching yours. His teeth dragged across your breast, his mouth leaving your breast to give the other one the same attention, his right hand trailing down to your pants, his fingers tugging and pulling at them. He growled in frustration and snapped his fingers. You were suddenly naked, the cold air hitting your hot skin, making you gasp. He grinned up at you.

           “Say my name,” he whispered, his hand sliding up your slit. Your hips bucked, his name leaving your lips like a prayer as he slid two fingers into you. “Oh, how pretty you sound, little witch.” He moved his fingers in and out of you slowly, watching you moan and writhe as he sped up his fingers, his thumb falling to your clit. You were dripping at this point. He pressed his mouth to yours, the action making the coil in your stomach tighten, your orgasm fast approaching as he worked you up. “Can you come for me? I bet you can come for me.” He crooked his fingers in just the right way, your orgasm washing over you. You moaned his name. “Yes,” he whispered, pulling his fingers from you and replacing them with his cock, reveling in your pussy pulsating around him. “You grip me so well.”

           “Aleister, oh god.” You gripped his hair in one hand, the other scratching down his back as he started a brutal pace, his hips snapping up into yours to make you see stars. He held your hips, lifting them slightly to move ever deeper inside of you, your body in quivering bliss as he fucked you, as he pounded into you, as he made you his. You could already feel your second orgasm growing inside of you rapidly.

           “Come for me. I’m going to come and I need you to come with me.” He leaned down, kissing you. “Come.”

           You did as he commanded, back arching and his name leaving your lips as a scream. Your vision turned white for a moment as his hips stuttered against yours, filling you with cum. You moaned loudly as he pulled out, hands gripping him tightly. He rolled to the side, pulling you with him to cuddle you and run his fingers through your hair. You hummed in content, pressing your face into his shoulder.

           He kissed your forehead, a smile on his face. “I have a question, little witch.” You looked up at him with a smile. “This means something to you, right? This isn’t just a one time thing?”

           He sounded insecure, this usually confident, stoic man seeming at a loss for words. You couldn’t help but smile at him, your eyes sparkling. “This means so much to me, Aleister. You have no idea. In a short amount of time I’ve fallen for you. And I couldn’t have asked for a better man to fall in love with.”

           He smiled. “My mother is going to love you.”

           You laughed, pressing your mouth to his shoulder before letting your eyes slide shut, sleep taking you.


End file.
